1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bowls of the type used in kitchen environments for the preparation of food and, specifically, to mixing bowls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mixing bowls typically comprise a circular base and a peripheral wall extending arcuately upwardly and outwardly relative to the base to an upper peripheral rim, which defines an open top or mouth of the bowl. The bowl, both interiorly and exteriorly, is typically of a generally hemispherical configuration which facilitates the blending or mixing of the contents within the bowl and permits manual inclining or tilting of the bowl for facilitating the introduction and use of implements, such as beaters, stirrers or the like, for mixing the contents.
A problem with conventional mixing bowls is that, when they are held by one hand of a user and tilted for mixing purposes, and particularly when subjected to a substantial agitation or mixing of the contents, there is a tendency of the bowl to skid or slide along the underlying support surface, such as a table, counter or the like. This can result in spillage of the contents.
Another difficulty with conventional mixing bowls is that they require the user, when grasping the bowl for purposes of holding it or tilting it, to place his or her thumb inside the bowl where it may come in contact with the contents. It is known to provide a bowl with a lip or flange around the perimeter of the rim so that the fingers of the user can be hooked therebeneath, but this still generally requires the user's thumb to be inserted inside the bowl to ensure firm grasping. It is also known to provide a vertical handle, akin to a teacup handle, projecting laterally from the outer surface of the peripheral side wall of the bowl. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,765. But this arrangement requires grasping of the bowl in an unorthodox manner and does not readily lend itself to easy rotation of the bowl about its axis.